The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, an information management program, and an information management method that access job information including settings used by application software that executes a job.
Typical electronic devices permit access to the same information from a plurality of processes.
However, in typical electronic devices, when job information including settings used by application program that executes jobs is generated in memory, it is generated to have a fixed structure irrespective of the kind of jobs to be executed. Thus, in typical electronic devices, the job information that is used by application software when it executes a particular kind of job includes not only those settings which are used during the execution of that job but also such settings as go unused. This often results in the job information unnecessarily occupying an area in the memory.